7 Deitema SinS
by MadMeary
Summary: Les 7 pêchés capitaux sur le couple Deitema.
1. Chapter 1

**Comment bien débuter l'été si ce n'est par du Deitema. Ces one-shots sur les 7 pêchés capitaux ne seront probablement pas liés entre eux.**

 **Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et la définition du début provient d'un site que fanfiction refuse de mettre mais tapez les 7 pêchés capitaux et vous devriez trouver.  
**

 **Univers: Moderne**

* * *

 **7 Deitema SinS**

 **Avarice**

 **L'Avarice (du latin avaritia) désigne l'accumulation des biens et des richesses sans intention de les dépenser un jour.**

Temari me reproche parfois mon avarice, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi avec tout l'argent que nous gagnons je répugne à en dépenser. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui nous comptons parmi les couples les plus riches de tout le Japon, nous amassons en un mois ce qu'il prend au minimum un an pour la plupart des gens. A vingt-cinq ans je suis un des plus jeunes artistes célèbres et ma chère et tendre est une des meilleures trader de ce pays.

Si aujourd'hui ma situation économique est au beau fixe, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

J'étais le fils unique d'une mère célibataire et d'un père inconnu. Ma mère avait dû effectuer deux travail pour nous permettre de manger, d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, des vêtements sur le dos et pour que je puisse aller à l'école. Parfois cela n'avait pas été suffisant, alors j'avais, sans qu'elle le sache, fait la manche dans les endroits les plus fréquentés, et il m'était arrivé de voler, pour aider celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Les conditions misérables dans lesquelles nous avions vécu avaient fini par avoir des conséquences sur sa santé. L'année de mes dix-sept ans, elle était tombée gravement malade et avait dû arrêter de travailler. Je payais le loyer, les courses et les frais médicaux avec la bourse que j'avais obtenu grâce à mes excellents résultats, ainsi qu'avec l'argent que je gagnais dans les divers petits boulots que j'effectuais. Cette situation avait duré un peu plus d'un an, elle était morte lors de ma première année de faculté, en novembre. Cela avait été une période difficile pour moi, mais je n'avais pas abandonné, pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Ma petite-amie n'avait jamais dû lutter pour vivre ou travailler avant la fin de ses études. Elle n'avait jamais dû non plus voler avec la peur au ventre d'être arrêté par la police. Elle était née avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ses parents qui étaient des personnes importantes de la vie politique japonaise, s'aimaient encore, et lui avaient même donné deux petits frères. Elle avait toujours mangé à sa faim, dormi dans un bon lit bien douillet, porté des habits de marque et avait été aux meilleures écoles. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle sait ruser pour obtenir de son père ce qu'elle désire. Elle lui fait son plus beau regard de chien battu, joint les mains, et lui sort son fameux « papa s'il te plaît ». Monsieur Sabaku No est un homme plutôt intimidant, et croyez moi j'en ai rencontré, mais même lui ne peut résister très longtemps à ce regard. Cette technique ne fonctionne pas sur moi, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de trouver des moyens de me corrompre.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés j'avais déjà percé et mes œuvres s'exposaient un peu partout et se vendaient déjà bien. Elle m'a donc connu comme un gagnant, un homme qui réussit et je ne veux pas que cela change. Elle connaît mon passé, le vrai, celui que je lui ai raconté un soir à l'abri des murs de notre chambre et pas celui que les journaux avaient raconté. Elle me dit qu'elle m'admire pour m'être fait un nom par mes propres moyens et que je n'ai plus à avoir peur que je ne revivrai jamais ça.

J'aimais ma mère vous savez, et ne pas avoir pu la guérir et lui offrir une vie digne d'elle me ronge encore, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise avec Temari. Je veux être en mesure de lui donner la vie la plus confortable qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir. Elle est le genre de femme qui ne mérite rien de moins que le monde. Je ne veux pas ne pas pouvoir la combler de bonheur parce que j'aurais trop dépensé dans des futilités.

L'amour que je ressens pour elle est la seule chose qui n'a pas de prix. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Regardez donc le bijou qui orne son annulaire gauche, toute une vie ne vous suffirait pas pour vous acheter un anneau comme celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colère**

 **La colère (du grec kholê) est un mouvement désordonné de l'esprit vers la violence, qui se manifeste par l'éclat de voix (hurlements), des gestes vifs, voire des paroles offensantes et la vengeance.**

Deidara rentrait d'une tournée de plusieurs mois à travers tout le Japon, il avait exposé ses œuvres dans plusieurs célèbres galeries du pays. Il était fatigué et était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il se restaurait dans un des petits restaurants d'Osaka il entendit deux filles plus jeunes que lui et installées à la table derrière lui prononcer le prénom de sa petite-amie. Il tendit discrètement l'oreille afin d'entendre ce qu'elles avaient à raconter sur Sabaku No Temari.

«Tu mens j'en suis certaine, dit une des deux, celle qui avait des cheveux blonds et qui lui tournait le dos.

-Shiho je te jure que non je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, jura son amie, une fille rousse avec des lunettes.

-Tu as sûrement mal vu Karin, en plus Temari est en couple et elle est fidèle, rappela la blonde.

-Ma vision fonctionne parfaitement bien merci, et puis qu'est ce que cela veut dire fidèle, son mec voyage très souvent, tu n'es pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle l'attend gentiment. Temari est comme tout le monde, elle a des besoins à assouvir. Shikamaru n'est pas trop mon style mais s'il est à son goût elle aurait tort de s'en priver, déclara l'autre fille.

-Tu es une vraie nymphomane mais certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi obsédées que toi, commenta Shiho désespérée. »

Deidara ne souhaita pas en écouter davantage, il se leva d'un bond, ne prêtant nullement attention aux gens autour, empoigna fermement sa valise et quitta le bâtiment furieux. Alors c'était ainsi qu'elle s'occupait pendant son absence, elle prenait du bon temps avec ce génie paresseux, qui d'après l'artiste était banal en tout point. Il voulut aller s'expliquer avec sa petite-amie mais changea d'idée, il allait d'abord montrer sa façon de penser à Shikamaru « je vole les copines des autres » Nara. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé et rapide en direction de l'appartement de celui qui osait avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa Temari ! Une fois devant la porte de la demeure, il frappa vigoureusement contre celle-ci.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ne vous énervez pas sur ma porte, elle ne vous a rien fait, entendit-il le garçon soupirer de l'autre côté du mur.

Le Nara eut à peine ouvert la porte qu'il se reçut une droite en plein dans l'œil gauche sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit.

-Ça c'est pour avoir couché avec ma petite-amie, j'espère que tu as apprécié le témoignage de ma reconnaissance, lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et en le suspendant dans les airs. Écoute moi bien Shikamaru parce que je ne te le dirais amicalement qu'une seule fois. Si je te surprends à tourner autour de Temari je te transforme en eunuque compris !, le menaça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Le brun hocha très légèrement la tête, encore sonné par le coup que le blond lui avait assené.

-Parfait, je vois que nous sommes d'accord, sur ce je te laisse, bonne soirée! »

Il le laissa retomber sur le sol, et reprit sa route en sens inverse sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Après une demie-heure à marcher il finit par arriver devant l'immeuble où se situait la résidence de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire, il était furieux, et il avait mal à son poing droit à cause du coup qu'il avait donné au jeune Nara. Il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton huit et patienta jusqu'à atteindre l'étage. Il en sortit et avança dans le couloir. Il stoppa ses pas devant la porte indiquant le numéro vingt-trois. Il frappa fermement, mais moins fort que sur celle de son rival.

« Je viens, deux petites minutes, dit-elle à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit d'une clé que l'on tournait, qu'il vit la poignée s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir.

-Deidara !, s'exclama-t-elle radieuse en le reconnaissant.

Elle lui sauta au cou et bien qu'il était furieux il dû admettre que ses étreintes lui avaient terriblement manqué.

-Tu es en avance, tu ne devais rentrer que demain, continua-t-elle en se reculant heureuse qu'il soit là plus tôt.

-Et oui quel dommage pour toi, cela t'empêche d'aller retrouver ton amant, siffla-t-il.

-Mon amant, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, lui demanda-t-elle confuse.

-C'est ça prends-moi pour un con puisque visiblement cela t'amuse !, s'agaça-t-il.

-Deidara tu vas te calmer tout de suite et me dire ce que tu me reproches, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Me calmer, tu me trompes et il faudrait que je calme, non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là !, rétorqua-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

-Je ne te trompe pas, où as-tu entendu ce mensonge ?, s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

-Une certaine Karin racontait à une certaine Shiho qu'elle avait vu Shikamaru Nara sortir de ton immeuble, expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

Elle éclata de rire en écoutant son explication, et cela l'énerva, elle se moquait de lui. Il serra les poings et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle l'appela.

-Deidara je ne t'ai pas trompé, et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble. Shikamaru vient souvent ici c'est vrai, mais pas chez moi, promit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Il arqua le sourcil gauche, elle lui disait la vérité, il en était convaincu au plus profond de lui, et blâma la fatigue, l'éloignement et cette rousse à lunettes pour avoir cru le contraire. Il était tout de même intrigué, elle semblait en plein débat intérieur hésitant entre lui faire une confidence ou garder le silence.

-Deidara, il faut que tu me promettes que tu garderas pour toi ce que je vais te révéler, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas divulguer les secrets qu'on lui confiait mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher celui-ci à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

-Je te le jure, je serais muet comme une tombe, promit-il curieux de savoir ce qu'il la mettait dans cet état.

-Comme je viens de te le dire Shika se rend parfois dans mon immeuble mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il vient voir.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, elle se sentait mal à l'idée de trahir la confiance de son ami mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit-ami, et elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle espérait juste que Shikamaru ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

-Il vient retrouver Kiba son...son petit-ami, termina-t-elle tout doucement, mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème il vient voir son amoureux...Shikamaru est gay !, réalisa-t-il enfin.

-Chut, pas si fort !

-Pourquoi cette fille, Karin, était persuadée qu'il était ton amant ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Personne à part moi, et toi maintenant, n'est au courant, il n'est pas encore sorti du placard comme on dit, l'informa-t-elle.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule à le savoir, il ne l'a pas avoué à Ino et Choji qui sont, en tout cas qui étaient lorsque je suis parti, ses meilleurs amis, rappela-t-il.

-Il n'a pas eu trop le choix que de me le dire puisque, quelques jours après ton départ, je les ai surprit en train de s'embrasser. Quant à ne pas se confier à ses meilleurs amis, il craint leur réaction et surtout que l'un des deux, surtout Ino, ne vendent la mèche, répondit-elle.

-Je peux le comprendre mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi certaines personnes pensent que c'est avec toi qu'il sort...

-Je leur sers d'alibi,enfin je leur servais d'alibi mais maintenant que tu es de retour, cela ne va plus être possible, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit par téléphone, cela m'aurait évité de m'enflammer pour rien ?, bouda-t-il.

-Je préférai te l'expliquer en face à face, et je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu entendrai Karin Uzumaki rapporter des ragots sur moi, déclara-t-elle.

-Uzumaki comme Naruto Uzumaki ? Comment sait-elle que tu es en couple ?

-C'est sa cousine, elle est arrivée d'Aomori i peu près deux mois, c'est donc normal que tu ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, précisa-t-elle. Je lui ai parlé de toi, elle était étonnée que je sois célibataire avec « un corps comme le mien », cita-t-elle.

-Cela explique tout, commenta-t-il amusé.

Naruto Uzumaki était le meilleur ami du plus jeune frère de sa chère et tendre, mais il était très bizarre, et Deidara le trouvait même parfois franchement idiot. Sa cousine ne semblait pas très différente, et il se promit de se méfier de ce qu'elle lui dirait si jamais ils faisaient officiellement connaissance.

-Tu es certaine que Shikamaru est bien homosexuel ?, insista-t-il.

-Certaine pourquoi, tu as peur qu'il te drague ?, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non mais parce qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser, avoua-t-il gêné.

-T'excuser...Dei...Da...Ra, épela-t-elle lentement, qu'as-tu fait ?, le questionna très énervée

-Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure, répondit-il.

Temari posa sa main sur son front tout en secouant la tête négativement. Deidara était très jaloux, et très impulsif. Si un homme s'approchait trop près d'elle et la touchait de manière inapproprié il n'était jamais le dernier pour se battre.

-J'aurais dû tout te raconter par téléphone, soupira-t-elle. Toi dès demain matin tu retournes chez lui et tu lui présentes tes excuses, je te conseille de lui offrir des Kool*, cela l'aidera à lui faire oublier la rencontre entre ta main et sa joue.

-D'accord, je le ferai, jura-t-il soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus en colère.

-La prochaine fois viens me trouver avant de te battre avec quelqu'un ou mieux encore ne doute pas de moi, suggéra-t-elle. »

Cet avis tombait bien évidemment dans l'oreille d'un sourd, son artiste ne cesserait jamais d'affronter tous ceux qui tenteraient de la séparer de lui.

* * *

* Marque de cigarette japonaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Envie**

 **L'Envie (du latin _Invidia)_ est la tristesse ressentie face à la possession par autrui d'un bien. **

J'aurais tout donné, absolument tout pour, tout comme lui, être libre. J'étais née dans une belle cage dorée, une dans laquelle beaucoup de gens auraient rêvé naître. Cela aurait été injuste et méprisant envers ces personnes de dire que j'étais malheureuse, et pourtant cela n'aurait pas été loin de la vérité.

Je me nomme Sabaku No Temari. Depuis ma naissance je suis chouchoutée comme une véritable petite princesse. Mes parents qui sont extrêmement riches, ont toujours tout fait pour que mes petits frères et moi ne manquions de rien. Nous avons des serviteurs pour nous préparer nos repas, nos habits, nous coiffer et maquiller lors des soirées spéciales, pour faire le ménage dans la maison, pour venir nous chercher à l'école...Si vous vous posez la question non nous n'allons pas à l'école en limousine, mais nous en possédons une.

Je ne mentais pas lorsque je vous disais que j'étais traitée comme une princesse. Cela a certains bons côtés je ne peux pas le nier. Comme quoi vous me demandez ? La permission d'acheter tout ce que l'on désire, pour moi ce sont essentiellement des livres (j'adore lire sans préférence de genre), des fleurs (oui je suis une fille de riche et j'aime faire pousser des fleurs je ne vois pas où est le problème), des éventails (je les collectionne depuis que je suis toute petite) et les vêtements (plus par nécessité que réel plaisir, je ne suis pas ce que l'on appelle une accro du shopping). Nous avons une vie de rêve, nous partons en vacances dans les plus beaux endroits du monde, vraiment pas de quoi jouer les difficiles

Qui est celui dont j'envie la liberté ? Il s'appelle Iwahara Deidara, ses parents sont des gens de la classe moyenne comme quatre-vingt pour cent de la population du Japon. Il est dans ma classe de terminale et le moins que l'on puisse c'est qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu. Il a de longs cheveux blonds qui lui masquent la moitié gauche de son visage, des yeux bleu qui font rêver plus d'une lycéenne, moi y compris . Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense même aux professeurs et même si cela déplaît. Je sais qu'il énerve beaucoup de monde, mais moi il me fait rire, il passe tout son temps libre à dessiner à l'écart des autres. Dans ces moments-là il semble s'évader, et je le contemple, rêvant moi aussi de quitter pour quelques instants ce monde qui m'emprisonne et m'étouffe.

Il a le droit de rentrer à l'heure qu'il veut et il peut se promener seul dans les rues, moi je dois dire où je vais, à quelle heure je compte rentrer, et bien sûr je ne vais jamais nul part sans deux ou trois gardes du corps. Je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je pense parce que je suis « la fille de... » et qu'on attend une certaine retenue de ma part. Il n'a pas a être parfait en permanence et être sociable tout le temps. Il n'a pas a supporté la pression que je dois endurer. Il ne verse pas les larmes que je verse en silence certaines nuits dans ma chambre pour évacuer tout cela. Il n'a pas envie de crier qu'il n'en peut plus et il n'a pas non plus envie de partir sans se retourner.

Parfois lorsque je ne vais pas bien, lorsque j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air je regarde le dessin qu'il a fait pour moi. C'est un dessin me représentant, de dos avec des ailes d'ange, contemplant l'horizon. Je me rappelle encore des paroles qu'il avait prononcé en me l'offrant « Le jour où tu déploieras tes ailes, tu seras magnifique. »

« Deidara...Je ne pourrais pas jamais les déployer, cela fait bien longtemps qu'on me les a arraché. Je vivrais ma liberté en te regardant, mais je ne pourrais jamais être libre, non jamais... »

Tout le monde m'enviait, et moi j'enviais tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gourmandise**

 **La gourmandise** **est l'envie désordonnée de manger ou boire quelque chose que l'on aime sans en avoir le besoin.**

Temari avait, comme tout bon ninja qui se respectait, suivi un entraînement afin de se maîtriser en toutes circonstances et être capable d'endurer les pires tortures. Elle avait toujours fait la fierté de Baki, l'homme qui avait été leur sensei à ses frères et à elle pendant leurs années de formation. Cette capacité à savoir se dominer et à ranger ses émotions lorsqu'elle était en mission lui avait d'ailleurs donné le droit de se moquer de Shikamaru Nara qui avait pleuré comme un bébé lorsque sa première mission en tant que chunin avait échoué.

Si Baki la voyait aujourd'hui, il risquerait d'être très fortement déçu. Elle-même l'était mais elle ne parvenait pas à lutter.

La blonde et son frère Kankuro avaient accompagné le kazekage qui était également leur frère Gaara, à Iwagakure. Le pays de la terre et celui du vent souhaitaient élargir leurs échanges commerciaux et afin de se mettre d'accord sur certains points les deux chefs d'état devaient se rencontrer.

C'était la première fois que les Sabaku No pénétraient sur ce territoire et ils avaient eu du mal à y croire. Tsuchi no Kuni et Kaze no Kuni s'étaient par le passé affrontés dans des guerres sanglantes et voilà qu'à présent ils étaient alliés. C'était d'ici, dans la capitale que celui qu'elle aimait était né et vivait.

Deidara était un artiste au tempérament explosif et qui pouvait selon certaines rumeurs succéder à Onoki au poste de tsuchikage. Il avait été celui qui les avait accueilli avec ses coéquipiers Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi. Le plus grand du trio avait conduit Gaara jusqu'à leur dirigeant, Kurotsuchi avait emmené Kankuro visiter le théâtre. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule avec lui.

« Tu as faim ?, lui avait-il demandé une fois que les autres étaient partis.

Elle avait répondu que non mais qu'elle avait un peu soif et qu'elle aurait bien voulu boire quelque chose.

-Alors suis-moi je connais le parfait endroit pour cela yeah, avait-il affirmé. »

Il lui avait prit la main et ils avaient parcouru la rue principale et plusieurs ruelles avant de parvenir à destination. Tout au long du trajet les yeux de Temari avaient bougé de tous les côtés. Cette ville était bien plus agitée que Suna, et elle était pleine d'endroits à découvrir. Si tout allait bien ils restaient quelques jours ici, elle aurait donc le temps d'en apprendre plus sur Iwa.

Le blond du pays de la terre, avait arrêté ses pas devant un salon de thé, qui de l'extérieur ne se distinguait pas des autres bâtiments environnant. Il y était entré, et elle l'avait suivi puisqu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. L'intérieur dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse malgré les murs de pierres, et elle s'y était tout de suite sentie bien. La serveuse était venue prendre leur commande, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à l'une des tables qui surplombait un étang avec quelques poissons. Deidara avait opté pour des dango pour sa belle et lui, et Temari elle avait décidé de goûter un parfum de thé que Suna n'avait pas.

La serveuse était revenue après quelques minutes, et la jonin du pays du vent, avait été impatiente de boire son breuvage. Elle avait prit délicatement sa tasse, et l'avait portée jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud, avait glissé dans sa gorge et avait terminé dans son estomac. A la seconde où la boisson était entrée en contact avec sa langue, ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller. Jamais elle n'avait bu un thé aussi délicieux. Ce thé noir au goût de miel, de fraise et de lavande était une pure merveille.

Tellement délicieux, qu'à peine avait-elle terminé sa première tasse qu'elle en avait recommandé une seconde, et puis une troisième... Elle en était à sa sixième, et allait en demander une septième mais son petit-ami l'en empêcha. Elle eut beau le supplier, faire des yeux de chien battu, lui faire des promesses qui auraient fait rougir la plus effarouchée des vierges mais rien n'y fit. Il se leva et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

En se retrouvant à l'extérieur elle réalisa ce qu'il venait d'arriver et le joue lui monta aux joues. Baki, s'il avait été là, lui aurait lancé son célèbre regard qui mettait mal à l'aise tout le monde. Kankuro l'avait surnommé « le regard de la déception ». La blonde n'en revenait pas elle-même, elle, la jonin la plus cruelle de toutes, avait perdu face à du thé !


	5. Chapter 5

**Luxure**

 **La luxure (du latin luxuria)** **signifie l'exubérance, la recherche obsessionnelle des plaisirs sexuels.**

 **Elle** était le **fruit défendu** , celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû convoiter, et surtout jamais aimer. Elle et sa chevelure dorée, elle et ses yeux émeraudes, elle et sa bouche si attirante, elle et ses courbes voluptueuses...

Elle avec son nom de famille et son rang qui l'avaient emprisonné dès sa conception. A cause de cela, elle avait dû épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et qu'elle lui avait juré qu'elle n'aimerait jamais. Celle dont il était fou d'amour appartenait à un autre, mais le cœur de Temari était à lui, rien qu'à lui, et elle lui avait offert son corps bien avant de devoir le céder à l'autre. L'autre, Deidara le haïssait pour lui l'avoir volée, pour avoir le droit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Il n'était rien, rien qu'un artiste minable qui tentait de subsister comme il le pouvait. Pas pour elle, lorsqu'elle le regardait elle ne voyait pas un minable, pas un parasite de la société. Il avait de la valeur à ses yeux, il valait quelque chose.

Il ne devait pas y penser, tout du moins pas ce soir, alors que dans quelques instants elle franchirait cette porte. Son époux n'était pas là, il était parti pour plusieurs jours pour ses affaires, et comme ils ne vivaient que tous les deux, elle pourrait quitter son domicile sans être repérée.

Temari frappa à la porte, et il l'ouvrit sans attendre. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Leur douceur, leur goût, lui avaient tellement manqué, ses lèvres que l'autre n'embrassait jamais comme il fallait. Bientôt cela ne suffit pas à sa belle, et elle réclama le passage vers l'intérieur de sa bouche, accès qu'il lui accorda sans résistance. La fièvre augmentait à chacun de leurs baisers, et ils eurent besoin de plus.

Leurs vêtements volèrent les uns après les autres à travers la pièce sans qu'ils s'en soucient, tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'étaient de se toucher, de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur. Il la poussa gentiment sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement vers le lobe de Temari qu'il mordilla, avant de descendre vers son cou où il alterna baisers et morsures ce qui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir de **son amante.**

Sa bouche continua de descendre vers sa poitrine, traçant des baisers tout le long du chemin. Il parvint bientôt à sa poitrine, il se mit à jouer avec le sein de gauche de sa belle, le léchant et le mordillant pendant que sa main droite pinçait l'autre mamelon. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient accentuant les gémissements de Temari. Une fois que les deux pointes furent bien dures, il retourna à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un bref mais tendre baiser.

Il recommença ensuite à descendre dans une traînée de baisers vers son ventre sans la quitter du regard. Elle se mordait les lèvres, déjà excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver et de l'endroit où il allait arrêter sa promenade. Cette partie de son corps était déjà toute mouillée et elle n'était pas prête de s'assécher avec ses caresses, le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et ses regards brûlants.

Ce soir il ne la ferait pas attendre, il ne la ferait pas supplier, il lui donnerait ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux.

Elle était sur lui, après avoir eu son ultime orgasme de la nuit, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tout en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Deidara était le seul capable de lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions et de lui donner autant de plaisir. Elle savait que ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer était injuste et égoïste, qu'elle aurait dû rompre avec lui lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle allait être mariée, mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Un jour, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait divorcer et s'enfuir loin avec **son amant.** Elle détestait devoir penser à lui en ce terme. A ses yeux c'était l'autre l'amant, l'autre qu'elle quitterait lorsqu'elle s'en serait lassée. Deidara était son mari, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui qui allumait son corps comme un brasier dès qu'il la touchait. Celui avec qui elle voulait vivre, celui avec qui elle voulait faire l'amour comme ce soir. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle désirait avoir des enfants, mais si elle être mère, ce serait lui le père et personne d'autre.

Ce désir, cet amour qui les consumaient finiraient par les brûler ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Ils imaginaient ce qui arriverait s'ils étaient découverts, mais à cet instant, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre cela n'avait aucune importance. N'importe quel endroit où ils seraient ensemble était préférable à cette vie où il leur serait interdit de s'aimer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Orgueil**

 **L'orgueil (** **du latin** _ **Superbia)**_ **est la sur-estime de soi-même. L'orgueil est le fait de s'attribuer des qualités que l'on ne possède pas. Un orgueilleux se pense supérieur aux autres et les méprise. L'orgueil a différentes formes : la vantardise, la vanité, la présomption, l'hypocrisie, l'ambition, l'opiniâtreté et la supériorité.**

Deidara était un excellent artiste, il était même le meilleur artiste du Japon et ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il devienne le meilleur au monde. Le succès et les critiques positives qu'il recevait à l'exposition de ce soir en étaient la preuve. La seule chose qui le contrariait, était de devoir partager cette soirée avec Akasuna no Sasori, un autre artiste financé par Jiraiya. L'autre protégé du célèbre écrivain avait du talent, bien moins que Deidara, mais ce dernier supposait que les tableaux de son collègue devaient avoir un certain charme pour les novices.

Alors qu'il parcourait la galerie il aperçut Sabaku no Temari, une fille avec laquelle il avait été au lycée, observant une des œuvres de l'autre peintre. Il se décida à aller l'aborder, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, et c'était le moment parfait pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal, un peu démodé peut-être, commenta-t-il

-Je te demande pardon ?, lui répondit-elle

-Sasori a un joli coup de pinceau mais ce qu'il peint est tellement démodé, en même temps je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me surprend encore, après tout il a seize ans de plus que nous, c'est logique que son art soit aussi vieillot que lui, continua-t-il en riant.

-Tais-toi !, lui ordonna-t-elle

-Pardon ?, dit-il étonné

-Si tu ne veux pas t'enfoncer et passer davantage pour un idiot, je te conseille de te taire, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il fut sous le choc, elle le fusillait du regard, avait les poings serrés, et avait une aura assez menaçante.

-Sasori est un véritable artiste, il met son cœur et son âme dans chacune de ses peintures. Tout le monde peut ressentir des émotions en les contemplant. Ses toiles sont faites pour être éternelles, parce qu'elles sont vivantes, affirma-t-elle.

Le garçon resta sans voix, elle croyait sincèrement en ses paroles, et elle semblait sensible à l'art de l'Akasuna No.

-C'est pour cela que monsieur Jiraiya a décidé de lui consacrer du temps et de l'argent, pour que le plus de personnes possible puissent voir ce qu'il crée, reprit-elle. Qu'en est-il de toi Deidara ? Qu'en est-il de tes œuvres ? Penses-tu qu'elles traverseront les siècles ? Crois-tu vraiment être aussi exceptionnel que tu le prétends ? Tes tableaux sont comme toi, impulsives, nouvelles alors elles attirent l'attention mais cela ne durera pas parce tout comme celui qui les peint, elles sont vides !

-Mes œuvres sont éphémères tout comme l'est l'art véritable !, rétorqua-t-il

-Nous sommes bien d'accord, ta place ici n'est que provisoire, confirma-t-elle, alors profites de ton succès tant que tu le peux mais je t'interdis de te comparer à Sasori, parce que lui c'est un artiste, conclut-elle avant de s'en aller en souriant de manière triomphante. »

Deidara voulait que ses toiles fassent réagir, qu'elles interpellent. Il ne désirait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui pour sa série de tableaux sur tel ou tel sujet, il voulait que les gens se rappellent leurs couleurs, leur brutalité sur le regard. Son art était parfait parce qu'il était unique, il se démarquait de tous les autres.

Il était convaincu qu'il était le meilleur, et elle s'en apercevrait un jour, elle réaliserait le génie qu'il était, et elle tomberait amoureuse de lui et de son immense talent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paresse**

 **La Paresse** **(du latin pigritia) est un amour du repos, qui nous pousse à omettre ou à négliger nos devoirs, plutôt que de nous faire violence pour les remplir.**

Temari n'avait pas envie de se lever ce matin. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler dans la compagnie familiale. Elle ne voulait pas voir Daimaru qui essaierait encore de la draguer (malgré qu'elle soit déjà marié) et qu'elle devrait pour la millième fois envoyer sur les roses. Elle sentait déjà poindre un mal de tête en imaginant les disputes de Matsuri et Sari, ainsi que les bêtises qu'elles allaient commettre.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter son lit, de devoir préparer son petit-déjeuner, de s'habiller, et de partir de la maison. La dernière chose qui l'enjouait était de prendre les transports en commun par cette chaleur, et elle ne voulait pas conduire.

Il faisait frais dans la chambre sombre, et elle se blottit contre Deidara qui ne dormait plus et qui lui caressait le ventre depuis plusieurs minutes. Son amoureux était un artiste, qui travaillait dans son atelier. Il restait la plupart du temps chez eux pour créer ses chefs d'œuvres.

Ce matin elle voulait rester ici, dans leur maison, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit, dans ses bras. Elle était tellement bien, elle se sentait détendue, reposée, loin de tout, et surtout des problèmes du monde. Là, tout de suite, elle avait envie de passer sa matinée au lit à faire des câlins avec son beau blond, qui était un amant extrêmement doué (plusieurs de ses amies la jalousaient d'avoir un mari aussi talentueux et pas uniquement avec des pinceaux).

« Encore cinq minutes » pensa-t-elle pour se motiver. Elle pouvait bien être un peu en retard, ce n'était pas le PDG qui allait lui faire un reproche puisque c'était son plus jeune frère.

Deidara lui souleva le menton et déposa un tendre baiser matinal sur les lèvres, auquel elle répondit favorablement et avec enthousiasme. Encouragé par sa réaction, elle sentit qu'une de ses mains descendait vers ses autres lèvres, celles qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les jambes afin de lui faciliter l'accès. Plus ses doigts étaient en contact avec cette partie de son corps, plus elle sentait l'excitation augmenter, et elle était de plus en plus mouillée. Dans cet état, elle ne pourrait jamais se rendre à son travail.

« Aujourd'hui je crois que je vais être malade, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Hum...en effet, on dirait que tu es un peu chaude, répondit-il amusé avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »


End file.
